Seeing is Believing
by VictorianCowgirl
Summary: A Valentine's story on how Jack & Sue's friends show them what they cannot seem to see. Includes Bobby & Tara pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 1  
By Victorian Cowgirl

**I do not own Sue Thomas F. , nor any of the characters.**

It was less than one week before Valentine's Day. It was a cold and snowy Monday and Lucy, Tara and Sue were enjoying lunch at a café near the Hoover Building.

"You know, I've never liked Valentine's Day, but in the last three years, I've come to despise it." Sue explained.

Lucy was intrigued by her best friend's observation. She had an idea as to why Sue felt the way she did, but she needed Sue to confirm it. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, Lucy asked, "Why just the last three years?"

Sue was on a roll and continued as if she hadn't seen Lucy's question. "I mean, it's one thing not to have anyone to share the holiday with, but it's entirely another to know that person you want to be with, who, you're pretty sure want to be with you too, doesn't do anything about it."

"Are you generalizing, or are you referring to you specifically?" Tara inquired.

Sue didn't even acknowledge the query, "Every time we get close to being something more, Jack steps back. Sometimes when he looks at me I can see that he cares, but he doesn't do anything. Can't he see that I love him? He is so frustrating at times, I just…"

She finally took notice of her friends. They were both staring at her with wide eyes and silly grins. "What?" She asked. She had been so caught up in her rant that she lost track of her words.

Lucy just placed a hand on her arm. "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course, I said that every time Jack and I get close to more than friendship he backs off and that I don't understand why he can't see that I…" Sue stopped, her words finally registering in her mind. Now she knew why they were looking at her with those silly grins. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I said, 'why can't he see that I love him'. I do. I love Jack Hudson."

Lucy and Tara looked at each other, and then back at Sue. In unison they said, "Finally!"

Tara looked at Sue. "Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Sue looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I'm not sure I should do anything. I mean, I know Jack cares about me, but is it as more than a friend? I don't want to risk our wonderful friendship if my feelings are one sided."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "One sided? Sue, we can all see that Jack loves you. Why the two of can't see that you are meant to be together is beyond me."

"I just don't want to risk it, okay." She picked up the remainder of her lunch and stood, signaling that the conversation was over.

Tara and Lucy looked at each other. "We need to do something." Tara said.

Lucy nodded. "I know, but short of either hitting Jack upside the head with a two-by-four or locking them in room until they admit their feelings, I don't have a clue."

"Locking them in a room together is not a bad idea, but I think it need to be more than that. They need to see for themselves that they are meant for each other."

"What are you cooking up in that devious mind of yours, Tara?" Lucy could tell that Tara was formulating a plan as her eyes began to twinkle and a sly grin stole across her face.

"I'll tell you later." She said, "We'll meet at my apartment tonight. You talk to Myles and I'll check with Bobby. We are going to need their help. Come on, let's catch up to Sue and get back to the office."


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 2  
By Victorian Cowgirl

As the three women stepped off the elevator on their floor, Tara noticed Jack, Bobby, and Myles headed toward the bullpen. Without waiting for her friends, she hurried to catch up to the men. "Bobby, hold up a sec."

"What's up, Tara?" He turned to face the bubbly blond coming at a quick clip toward him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" taking his arm and steering him toward the closest conference room.

"Are you in such a hurry to get me alone, Luv? What are your intentions?" Bobby cocked one eyebrow and gave a Tara his most charming smile.

Tara blushed and turned away to sit at the table. She didn't want him to see the effect his smile had on her. How she really wanted to get him alone, but not just to talk. Ever since their kiss after the Mojo Gogo concert several months ago, Tara couldn't get Bobby Manning out of her head or her heart. She knew that was one of the main reasons that she and Stanley had called it quits. Although, his leaving DC to take a permanent position at the Chicago office had a lot to do with it as well. Tara wasn't sure what Bobby's feelings toward her were and, like Sue she didn't want to risk their friendship.

After she had settled herself at the large conference room table she turned to face Bobby again. "I need your help with a project. Something needs to be done about Jack and Sue."

Bobby was puzzled. "What's wrong with Jack and Sue?"

"They love each other, but neither of them will admit it to the other. Sue has finally admitted it to herself and confessed as much to Lucy and me at lunch today. However, she is too afraid to say anything to Jack."

Bobby placed his hands on the table and leaned toward Tara. "Can I tell you a secret? Jack confessed to me that he loved Sue the other night while we were playing pool. He's not sure what to do about it though."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he should share his feelings with Sue, but he seems reluctant. I don't understand them. It's as plain as day that they are in love, but they can't see it."

Tara smiled. "That's exactly my point. They need help to see how perfect they are for each other. Lucy suggested hitting Jack upside the head with a two-by-four or locking them in a room together."

"Two very good suggestions." Bobby replied.

"I'm devising a plan and I need your help. Lucy is talking to Myles as well. This is going to take all of us. We are meeting at my house tonight around eight so I can lay out the details. Will you come?"

"Count me in. I will happily help Sparky and Sue see what is truly in their hearts." Bobby kept his gaze locked with Tara's for a moment longer than necessary. _"Now if I could get you to see what is in my heart Tara, I would be equally happy." _He thought.

He had loved Darcy, he really had, but Tara had taken up residence in his heart and he couldn't deny that she was the one he longed to be with. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with Tara, but he knew that his feelings for her were more evident since they had attended the Mojo Gogo concert together.

Once everyone was seated in Tara's small living room, she took her yellow note pad in hand. "Okay, so we know that we need to help Jack and Sue see their love for each other, but the question is how."

"I'm all for Lucy's suggestion of locking them in a room together." Myles replied, "And I would be more than happy to take a two-by-four to Jack's head."

"Well, we are going to both, although the later will only be figuratively." Tara explained.

Lucy was surprised, "We're really going to lock them in a room together?"

"Sort of," Tara said. "Let me explain my plan, which is quite brilliant, if I do say so myself."

Bobby laughed. "Tara luv, I have no doubt of that."

Tara felt herself blushing at his endearment and compliment. "Thanks, Bobby. My Uncle Luke has a large estate in Virginia, not far from here. This is where I propose we "lock" them in." She detailed, making air quotes with her hands.

"The house is a beautiful Victorian style mansion and there is an enormous garden that covers about three-quarters of an acre. I am going to host a Valentine's Tea Party with a formal Victorian theme. You are all invited of course, but to start with it will be a party for two."

"How is it going to be Victorian themed?" Myles inquired.

Tara smiled. Only Myles would ask that question. "I want to serve herbal teas, of course and light finger foods, such as English scones with clotted cream, those wonderful Welsh cakes that Sue loves, etc. Myles, I figured you and Lucy could handle the food and decorating. Is that okay?"

Myles looked to Lucy who nodded. "That will be perfect Tara. I have some wonderful ideas for decorations using roses in off white and deep red. I like the deeper tones to keep with the Victorian era theme."

Bobby rolled his eyes. Myles was always the aristocratic type with anything he did. Tara, he thought made the right choice in putting him in charge of the decorations. Lucy, always tinkering with new recipes, was the perfect choice for providing the food. "What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Since Myles and Lucy have the "lock them in" aspect of my plan covered Bobby, you and I will be in charge of the "hitting them over-the-head" part. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Myles stood. "Lucy, let's you and I go over to my house and look at recipes and decide what needs to be done and when. Tara, if you will let your Uncle know that I will be by tomorrow evening to take a look at the house and the gardens, I would appreciate it."

"Will do Myles. Thanks for your help you guys. I know this will be a Valentine's no one will ever forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 3  
By Victorian Cowgirl

After Myles and Lucy left, Tara retrieved her laptop and set it on the coffee table. Bobby moved from the armchair and sat beside her on the couch. "Okay, Luv, how are we going to hit Jack and Sue over the head about their feelings?"

"We are going to approach this using the cliché 'seeing is believing'. Everyone around them can see that they are in love, but for some reason they can't or won't. If they could see what we see, maybe they will believe what we've all been trying to tell them. We will have them arrive at the mansion about an hour before everyone else and I'm going to send them on a treasure hunt. Each clue will be a kind of proof that they love each other, a picture, a video clip, a note and so on.

"The first thing we need to do is to get both Jack and Sue to each write a love letter to the other person. I want those to be the final clue."

"That's not going to be easy. They both have a hard enough time admitting out loud how they feel."

"Not really, most people feel more comfortable writing down their feelings rather than saying them out loud. We just explain that it will help them understand their feelings better and they can keep in tucked away until they feel ready to share it with the other person."

Bobby gazed at Tara in amazement. "Wow, Luv, you are incredible. Who knew my spunky computer whiz was such a romantic."

Tara stared at Bobby. _"Did he just call me __**his**__ computer whiz?"_ He was looking at her with an expression that she had only seen on his face once before.

He ran his fingers lightly down her flushed cheek and cupped her chin lightly in his hand. "You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, and the most caring women I know. Tara, can you forgive me for the way I acted after the concert? I was confused and scared. I knew that I wanted more than just your friendship, but I had just lost Darcy and didn't know if I could face a second rejection."

Tara was, to say the least, stunned. "What are you saying, Bobby?"

He gave her that wonderful Aussie smile that made her melt. "I love you, Tara." He sighed in relief. "I love you."

Without a word, Tara got to her feet and went into her bedroom. Bobby was hurt that she hadn't said anything, she had just left him sitting there. Before he could think of his next course of action, Tara returned holding a folded piece of paper in her trembling fingers. Still not speaking, she handed the paper to Bobby. As he took it, he noticed his name, written in Tara's lovely handwriting, on the front. He gave the woman standing expectantly a few feet from him a quick glance before unfolding the paper.

_Dearest Bobby,_

_ I don't know when or if I will ever give you this letter, but I needed to put my feelings_

_ on paper. They make them more real for me._

_ I want to thank you for your wonderful friendship. It is a friendship that I treasure above_

_ any other. You are so caring and compassionate. When Crazy Loco had that hit out on_

_ me, I knew I could just look at you and I would feel calm. You are my strength. As much_

_as I love our friendship, it's not enough. I love you, Bobby Manning._

_Love Always,_

_Tara_

After reading the note twice, once again Bobby glanced at Tara. She was watching him expectantly. He held out his hand to her, beckoning her forward. Tara took his hand and let him guide her to the couch to sit beside him.

"Thank you Tara. Thank you for opening your heart and letting me in. I'm grateful for our friendship, but it's not enough for me either. Will you give us a chance? I love you Tara.

"I love you too, Bobby." Tara finally broke her silence.

Bobby gathered Tara's small frame into his arms in a loving embrace. For several moments they stayed that way, enjoying the feel being in the arms of the one you love. As they pulled back, Bobby tilted Tara's head up to gaze into her eyes with a silent request. Seeing an answering response in her eyes, Bobby lowered his head.

As Bobby's face came closer to hers, Tara closed her eyes in anticipation. When his lips touched hers in a soft kiss, she felt the love he held for her. In his kiss she felt the friendship they had built over the years. This friendship was now growing into a strong love, that she knew would last a lifetime. Bobby's arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away several lingering and precious moments later, they were each sporting a joyful smile. It took Tara a couple of seconds to gather her scattered thoughts. If this was how Bobby's kisses would always affect her, she needed to be careful as to when he kissed her. It wasn't a good idea for an FBI agent not to have quick thinking.

"Now that we can see what is in our hearts, let's help our friends to do the same, okay." She asked looking up at Bobby.

"You got it, Luv. I'll do anything to help Jack and Sue find the same happiness that I have." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll get Jack to write his letter tomorrow."

Tara nodded. "I'm having a girl's night with Sue and Lucy tomorrow night, so with Lucy's help, I'll have Sue's letter by Wednesday as well. Let's meet on Wednesday night and see what else we can come up with for clues. I have several pictures that I have taken over the three years Sue has been with the team that will come in quite handy."

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby reached for his coat and headed for the door.

Tara followed him to the door and opened it for him. He ran his finger down her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Luv."

"Night, Bobby. See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 4  
By Victorian Cowgirl

Tara arrived at the office early and placed party invitations on everyone's desk. When Sue and Lucy arrived, Lucy did an excellent job of being surprised about the party. "This looks like fun Tara. I will definitely be there."

"You I can go together Lucy." Sue replied fingering her invitation. Even though she was talking to Lucy, Tara noticed that her eyes drifted over to Jack's desk. Jack was looking at his invitation and lifted his head in time to caught Sue's glance in his direction.

Lucy looked unsettled. She wasn't sure what to say. She needed some excuse, but what. Myles came to her rescue. "Actually Lucy, I was hoping you would go with me to the party?"

All talk in the bullpen ceased. Everyone was looking between Myles and Lucy with wide eyes. Lucy herself looked a little amazed. "Thank…thank you, Myles. I would love to go with you." Lucy responded. They had talked about this very thing last night after they left Tara's. They both needed to be there earlier in the day to take care of last minute details with the food and decorations anyway, but Lucy didn't know he would ask her in front of the entire bullpen.

Sue was not sure what was going on. Lucy and Myles? That was something she didn't expect. _"Well, I guess I'll just go to the party alone." _She thought,_ "Unless…"_ She let her eyes move once more to Jack who was leaning against his desk. She was caught off guard when he met her gaze and held it. He had a small smile on his lips.

_** "What?"**_ She signed.

_** "Can I talk to you for a minute?" **_Jack signed in response, motioning toward the door with his head. Sue nodded and followed Jack out the door.

As soon as they were out the door, Lucy was at Tara's desk. "What's do you think? Is he going to ask her to be his date for the party?"

Tara shrugged. "I don't know, but if he is, our plan might be easier than we think."

Out in the hallway, Jack was facing Sue, suddenly unsure about what he was doing.

"Is something wrong, Jack? You look nervous."

"Nothing's wrong, I just…I…" Jack was sure he was looking like an idiot. "Sue, will you go to Tara's party with me?" The words rushed out of his mouth and he visibly breathed a sigh of relief. He'd done it.

Sue just looked at Jack. "Did you just ask me on a date?" She was positive she'd read his words wrong.

Jacked nodded, "I did just ask you out on a date. Will you?"

Sue smiled, "I would love to go with you Jack, very much."

Jack beamed and pulled her into a hug. It lasted about two seconds before he remembered they were standing in a hallway of the Hoover Building. He couldn't believe he'd finally asked the woman of his dreams out and she had said yes, and for a date on Valentine's Day no less.

Later in the day, Bobby approached Jack. "Hey Jack, do you wanna go play a couple of games of pool and grab some take out after work?"

"That sounds good to me." Jack said.

"Great." Bobby gave Tara a wink as he made his way back to his desk.

Bobby leaned over the pool table to line up his shot. "So mate, what were you and the lovely Miss Thomas discussing out in the hall earlier today?"

"We…um…I…" Jack looked decidedly nervous.

"Come on Jack, it's me." He took his shot and the ball sailed into the pocket. "Come on, did you finally break down and tell Sue that you love her?"

Jack straightened. "No, but I did ask her to be my date for Tara's party."

Bobby thrust his pool cue in the air. "Woo hoo! That's a step in the right direction. Good on ya, mate."

_ "Getting him to write Sue a love letter might not be so hard after all." _Bobby thought. "Are you going to tell her you love her at the party?"

Jack was studying his next shot. "I don't know. You know I'm not very good with words. Every time I try to tell her, I can't get the words past my mouth. Then I end of saying something totally ridiculous and backing off again."

Bobby couldn't believe this, he was being handed the perfect opening for his part in Tara's plan. "Well, you could always write her a letter. You know write down everything you love about Sue, tell her what's in your heart that way and then give it to her. I know from personal experience that a love letter can sometimes say more than any spoken words."

Jack took his shot and missed. "You know Bobby, that's not a bad idea. You've received a love letter? From who, I know Darcy was a writer, but she didn't strike me as the overly romantic type."

"Nope, the letter wasn't from Darcy. I've come to realize that I loved Darcy, but she wasn't the one I was meant to be with."

Bobby had shared his feelings about Darcy leaving and the concert he went to with Tara. Jack, being so clueless in love himself, hadn't had any advice for his friend. But now, it seemed that Bobby had things well in hand. "You told me not long ago that the one you were meant to be with was… are you saying that Tara wrote you a love letter?"

Bobby was grinning like a love sick schoolboy. "She did. I told her how I felt last night and instead of telling me she loved me out loud, she gave me a letter that she had written." He slapped Jack on the back. "She loves me, Jack, Tara loves me."

"I'm happy for you Bobby. You two make a great couple."

"Thanks, mate. Now you just need to make a move and you'll be as happy as me."

"I hope so, Bobby. I'm just afraid Sue doesn't feel anything deeper than friendship or me."

"Jack, mate, everyone can see that you love her and that she loves you and why neither of you can see it is beyond me. Tell her how you feel, Jack. Do it in a love letter if that's what works best for you, but you need to tell her."

"You're right. Will you help me write it tonight? Maybe I will give it to Sue on Saturday."

"Of course I'll help ya mate." Bobby assured his friend. _"And I will make sure Sue gets it on Saturday." _Bobby smiled to himself as they left the pool hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 5  
By Victorian Cowgirl

While the guys were playing pool, Lucy, Tara and Sue were having a girl's night. They were at Sue and Lucy's apartment splurging on ice cream and brownies, while playing board games. As they played they talked about everything and nothing. Tara was trying to steer the conversation towards their love lives.

"So Lucy, you and Myles? I thought that was history." Tara asked.

Even with her beautiful dark skin Tara could see a red tinge on her friend's cheeks. "It was history, but Myles has changed over the past couple of years. He is truly sorry for his mistakes and has apologized profusely to me. I don't know if it will work this time, but we are both willing to work at it."

Sue looked at her best friend. "That's wonderful Luce. I'm happy for you. And you're right, I can see Myles has changed for the better since I first met him." She turned to Tara. "Speaking of love lives, Tara, did I see you and Bobby sharing long glances across the bullpen?"

Now it was Tara's turn to blush and she nodded. "You guys know what happened after the Mojo Gogo concert, right, and the talk we had the next day. Well, while he was at my apartment last night helping me with the party…" Tara went on to tell them all that had happened with her and Bobby the night before. "He loves me and I love him. I've never been this happy in my life." She was practically jumping out of her chair.

Sue looked at her two best friends. She envied their happiness, but was too scared to go after the same. "Tara, how long did you have that letter you wrote to Bobby before you gave it to him?"

"Let's see. The concert was five months ago, and I wrote the letter about a month after that, so I've had it written for about four months." Tara could see the wheels working in Sue's mind. "Are you thinking of writing a love letter to a certain special agent?" She asked with a smile.

Sue gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I've got so many things running around in my head and in my heart that I need to make sense of it. I wouldn't give it to Jack, at least not right away, but it would help me understand my feelings better. Besides, I would hope that he would say something first," then almost to herself, "maybe on Saturday."

Lucy didn't miss the last part of Sue's admission. "Saturday? What's Saturday?"

Tara didn't give Sue time to answer. "Did he ask you to the party? Is that what you were doing out in the hallway this morning?"

Sue's face was positively glowing by now. "Yes, Jack asked me to go to your party with him as his date."

Lucy let out a squeal that, by Tara's expression, made her glad she couldn't hear it. "Calm down, Luce, it's just a date and it's not like it's a private thing. You will all be there, so it's not so different than any other office party that we've been to."

"Yes, but it's a date, on Valentine's Day and he asked. For Jack Hudson, that is a milestone." Lucy disputed.

Tara put a comforting hand on Sue's arm. "Sue, no matter what happens on Saturday; I can tell you from personal experience that just writing down your feelings helps. It took me four months to give Bobby my letter." Tara gave her an encouraging smile and thought to herself, _"But, it will be a lot sooner than four months when Jack sees that letter."_

"How about we help you write your letter." Lucy volunteered.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I can handle it on my own. I will write it before I go to bed tonight. Which is going to be soon, it's getting late, let's call it a night. We do have to work tomorrow."

On her way home, Tara called Bobby.

"Hey darlin', how was girl's night."

"Very informative for all concerned," she replied. "What about you, did you convince Jack to write a love letter?"

"Even better, Luv, he had me help him write it. That boy has got it bad for our fair Miss Thomas. And before you even ask, yes, I have the letter safely tucked away in my pocket. I snagged it from his desk drawer while he was in the kitchen."

Tara giggled. "You read my mind, Koala Boy." It amazed her how well Bobby could read her, even when they weren't together.

"Were you able to get Sue to write Jack a letter?"

"I didn't have to try very hard to convince her. I told her about my letter to you and she came up with the idea of writing one for Jack all on her own. Although, she did say she wouldn't give it to Jack right away. She was going to write it before she went to bed tonight. Lucy will make sure I have it tomorrow."

"It sounds like "Operation Seeing is Believing" is on a roll. This may be easier than we first thought." Bobby mused.

"You're right. Our treasure hunt will be that final push they need. The letters are the icing on the cake. This reminds me of something Benedick says in Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing". He says 'Here's our own hands against our hearts'."

"Not only is my Tara, beautiful and a computer whiz, but she can quote Shakespeare. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Well, that's fitting since I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Tara laughed. "Well, I'm just about home. I'll see you in the morning, Bobby."

"I'll let you get some sleep. Night, Tara. I love you."

Tara was warmed all the way to her toes. "I love you, too. Good night, Bobby."


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 6  
By Victorian Cowgirl

Wednesday, Lucy spent the evening at Myles' house working on the food for the party. She and Myles made a good match. She was a genius in the kitchen and when it came to arranging things that were eye catching, Myles was a master. Both were grateful that they had given their relationship a second chance.

While Myles and Lucy worked on the food, Bobby and Tara were at her apartment going over the treasure hunt. Tara was sorting through her pictures and placing the ones she wanted to use in a small pile on the coffee table.

"I have several from the Children's Auction that I want to use. One in particular that I love is of Jack and Sue dancing. The way they are looking at each other is perfect. Even then they were in love."

Bobby picked up another photo from the stack. It was also of the Children's Auction. Tara had got Jack and Sue in a candid moment. They were sitting at the table, deep in conversation. Both of their arms were resting on the table, with Jack's hand resting lightly on Sue's. "I don't know if he was even conscious that his hand was over Sue's." Bobby replied.

"They are so clueless." Tara laughed, choosing another picture. "Look at this group shot from that night. Jack and Sue are standing together and Jack has his arm around her waist."

Tara continued. "I want to use these pictures, but I also want to remind them of the times they could have lost each other without the other knowing how they felt."

Bobby looked skeptical. "Do you think that's smart, luv?"

"I know it will hurt them a little Bobby, but remembering all the times they were scared for each other, will help jolt them to not let those times happen again." Tara reasoned.

"Okay, but if this backfires, I'm pointing directly to you." He said, with a teasing smile.

"Don't worry, Bobby. This is just the final push remember."

"So, how are you going to remind them of the bad times?"

"D is helping us with that. He is not only our supervisor, but he is a married man and the father figure of our team. He's making a short video for Jack and Sue with some fatherly wisdom. He wants to share with them how he feels going on dangerous missions and making sure his family knows he loves them."

Bobby tapped his fingered on his leg. "Do you know what I wish we had? I wish we had a picture of those two making out in the dragon lady's office during the Callahan and Merced case. They were so flustered about that whole incident."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Tara chided, digging through her pictures. She withdrew one from the pile and held it up for Bobby to see. It was a fairly dark photo but you could clearly see two people in a passionate embrace.

"Woo hoo! How did you get that?"

"After the case I got a hold of the security tape of that night from the office. I had a feeling it might come in handy."

Tara went through her pictures again. "There is one more photo I want to use and that will give us six clues. Aha, here it is." She handed it to Bobby.

The picture was taken in the bullpen. Sue was sitting at her desk and Jack was perched on the edge of it facing her. Jack's hand was clasping Sue's and he was looking down at her lovingly.

"When was this taken? I don't remember seeing this before."

"Nobody has seen this and they don't even now I took the picture. Do you remember the Zimmer case, where we helped Sue's friend Helga?" Bobby nodded and Tara continued. "That case was a hard one for Sue. It was hard for her to see her friend hurting and to know that people could be so cruel to those who were different. I don't know the details of this photo, but I think Jack was giving Sue a shoulder to cry on so to speak. I was walking by the bullpen when I saw them. I couldn't resist pulling out my phone and snapping a picture."

"You are an amazing woman Tara Williams." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Bobby. You're pretty amazing yourself." Tara said, returning the compliment.

"Okay, so what are the six clues?"

"Okay, we have number one, which will be the instructions for the hunt, two is the pictures from the Children's Bachelor Auction," Tara ticked off on her fingers. "Three is the picture from the Zimmer case, number four, the Callahan and Merced photo, number five, D's video and six is their love letters to each other."

"This is going to be a very special night, Luv. Not only do I get to help my best mate connect with his true love, but I get to spend it with my love."

Tara leaned up as Bobby brought his head down and they met in a lingering kiss. "It's going to be the best Valentine's ever." Tara replied, when they pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing is Believing – Chapter 7  
By Victorian Cowgirl

Saturday night finally arrived and Jack was standing in front of Sue's door waiting for a response to his knock. He was nervous, and that in itself told Jack that tonight was no ordinary night. Things were going to change for the better. He wanted to tell Sue how he felt but he didn't know if tonight was the right time. He had written her a letter that explained his feelings and he had planned to give it to her tonight, but when he went to get it from his desk drawer, it wasn't there. He was already running late and didn't have time to look for it and he figured he just put it someplace else.

When Sue answered the door, he was blown away by the beauty standing before him. She was wearing a dark red dress that fit her curves perfectly down to mid-thigh where it flared out and swished when she moved. The bodice had an overlay made of the same soft, flowing material as the skirt. Her hair was down and flowed in soft curls around her face. She was a vision that he wanted to look at for the rest of his life.

As Jack was admiring her attire, Sue was doing the same with him. She took in the gray slacks, white shirt and black sports jacket. He was always dashing in whatever he wore, but tonight, Sue decided, he had never looked more handsome.

Jack was unable to find his voice, so he signed, _**"You are beautiful."**_

"_**Thank you, so are you." **_She signed in return.

"I'm beautiful?" Jack spoke for the first time since she had opened the door.

His comment broke the tension that surrounded them and Sue laughed. "No, but you are very handsome."

"_**Thank you."**_ He spoke and signed.

When they arrived at Tara's Uncle's home they were both in awe of the beauty of the old Victorian mansion. Although it was full dark the house was well lit with outdoor lighting and a soft glow came from each of the windows in the house. The shingles were a small scallop design in a light pink with white gingerbread trim over the whole house. The front porch had intricately designed turn posts bracing a small gabled extension. On the left side of the house was a stately Queen-Ann tower with same shingles and gingerbread trim as the rest of the home. On the front was a bay window that had square glass inside an archway with stained-glass filling in around the square. Stained glass also shone from the windows on the lower level of the tower.

"No wonder Tara wanted to hold a Victorian Tea Party here. This place is gorgeous." Sue praised and Jack nodded his agreement.

A sign posted on the front door read, "Come In". Entering the front hall their eyes were first drawn to the grand staircase that led to the second floor. Against on wall was a large, ornate mirror with a small dark wood table beneath it. Next to the table was an old-fashioned coat rack where Jack placed his coat and Sue's wrap.

No one had greeted them at the door and Jack couldn't hear anyone farther back in the house. "It's quiet. I wonder where everyone is. Let's go check things out." He unconsciously took Sue's hand in his and led the way toward the parlor that was left of the main hall.

In the parlor a small fire was burning in the fireplace, but no one was present. Small bouquets of deep red and off-white roses were placed around the room. The scent of the roses was enhanced by a burner of rose scented oil making the whole room warm and inviting. As Sue survey the small room, she noticed an envelope sitting on the mantel. "Jack, look," she said moving to the fireplace and taking the envelope. "It has our names on it."

Jack removed his hand from Sue's and took the envelope. He quickly skimmed the letter. "I think we have been set up."

"What do you mean? What does it say?" Sue watched Jack's lips as he read.

_Jack & Sue,_

_Don't worry that no one was there to greet you. We will be joining you later in the evening._

_First, however, we are sending you on a treasure hunt of sorts. We, as your friends, can see_

_something that you two apparently cannot. We know that you are meant to be together. We_

_want you to see what we see. So follow the clues and decide for yourselves._

_Your next clue is in the children's room (upstairs, first door on the left). Look inside the rabbit_

_hole and begin your journey of "Seeing is Believing"._

_Love,_

_ Your Friends_

Sue shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Well, that explains why Lucy left with Myles earlier than planned." She mused. "Should we do what they ask?" She felt a little thrill, maybe this was her chance to open up to Jack about her feelings and give him the same opportunity.

Jack's mind was spinning. He was being given an opportunity to be open and honest with Sue about his feelings for her and he was going to grab it with both hands and hang on. He took Sue's hands in both of his. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm game, if you are."

Sue smiled radiantly, "Let's do it."

Still holding Sue's hand, they headed upstairs to the children's bedroom. Along the largest wall of the room a large mural was painted depicting the children's story of "Alice in Wonderland". Sure enough, taped over the opening to the White Rabbit's hole in the mural was a white manila envelope with #2 printed on it. Jack took the envelope off the wall and pulled Sue down to sit beside him on the small bed.

From inside the envelope Jack removed the two photographs from the Children's Bachelor Auction that Tara had chosen, along with a short note. He read the note quickly and then looked at the photos.

_The next clue on your journey will be found in the upstairs sitting room on the tower._

Looking at the pictures, Jack remembered how right it felt to hold Sue in his arms on the dance floor that night. It was one of his favorite memories.

Sue took the photo of them dancing from Jack and studied it. "I had so much fun that night. Dancing with you was…"She couldn't think of an appropriate word to describe the experience, "I didn't want it to end." Sue smiled at Jack and then ducked her head when she realized what she admitted.

Jack's finger gently lifted her chin so that she could read him. "I didn't want to stop dancing with you that night, either." He admitted.

He took both pictures and put them in his jacket pocket. "Come on," he pulled Sue to her feet. "The next clue is in the sitting room down the hall."

The tower sitting room had two Queen-Ann chairs and a high backed sofa arranged in a semi-circle following the shape of the room. A small circular coffee table sat in the center of the room. The table was where they found another envelope, this one with #3 on the front. Sue opened the package and dumped the contents on the table. The picture of them in the bullpen fell out along with another short note.

Sue recognized the picture immediately, but Jack was looking puzzled. "Do you know when this picture was taken, Jack?"

"I think so, but I don't remember anyone else in the bullpen that morning that could have taken a picture. Wasn't this during the Zimmer case?"

Sue nodded. "We had visited Helga at the hospital the night before and she told us her story. I couldn't understand how people could be so horrible. You supported me so much on that case, Jack."

They sat side by side on the couch. Jack's thumb rubbed soft circles on the top of Sue's hand. "I could tell that the case was having an effect on you. I saw the pain in your eyes when Helga told us her story. I wanted to take that pain away."

"You were there for me Jack and listened. That helped lessen the pain. You are always there when I need someone."

Jack raised his free hand and tenderly cupped Sue's cheek. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what." He said in a low whisper.

Sue leaned into Jack's touch. "I'm beginning to see what our friends mean. Let's go see what's next." She took the clue from the table.

_Your journey continues with Clue #4 in the breakfast room on the first floor of the tower._

The lower room of the tower was furnished as a small dining room. It had a simple table and four wooden chairs; a small side-board was off to the side for serving purposes. Sue could imagine what a rainbow this room would be in the daytime with the sun shining through the stained glassed windows. An envelope matching the previous one, but this one with #4 was sitting on the sideboard.

When opened it revealed the photo from Callahan and Merced and a note with the next clue. After glancing at the clue Jack left it on the sideboard and focused on the picture.

_The next clue is shown in the dining room._

That particular moment during their undercover at Callahan and Merced was a recurring memory for both Jack and Sue. "I've always felt like that was a stolen kiss." Jack replied.

Sue lifted one eyebrow. "A stolen kiss?"

"Our first kiss was stolen from us, because it was for an undercover assignment. That's not how I wanted it to happen."

"You've thought about our first kiss?" Sue asked in awe, she thought she was the only one who thought about it.

"I've thought about it, dreamed about it, even planned different scenarios for it. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, but I didn't know if it would be welcomed."

Sue stepped closer to Jack. "Well, there's only one way to find out isn't there." She blushed at her own boldness.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sue was actually inviting him to kiss her. He closed the space between them slowly and put an arm around her waist to bring her the last few inches toward him. His free hand lifted to run softly down her cheek. Lowering his head he gently met her lips with his. A warmth settled over them as they lost themselves in each other. Sue's arms went up and locked around Jack's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Jack's imagination couldn't even compare to the real thing. This is what he had been waiting for, what he had been putting off. The woman in his arms, was a part of him and he knew they were truly meant for each other.

Sue's mind shut down the minute Jack's lips made contact with hers. Her heart belonged to this wonderful man whose arms held her with such care. They pulled away about a minute later, and leaned their foreheads together.

"Wow." Jack smiled, "That beat any scenario my mind could come up with."

"Ditto." Sue replied.

Once they both got there breathing under control, they headed for the dining room. This time there was no envelope, but a television with a note taped to the screen.

_Watch Me. The final clue is on the balcony off the master bedroom._

Jack pushed play on the VCR and D's image appeared. The closed caption was set so Sue could read D's words.

_"Jack, Sue, our mutual friends asked me to make this video for you. I want to help you see that you never want to leave things unsaid. We have dangerous jobs. We may not get another chance to say those important things that need to be said._

_ "Over the three years that you have worked together, there have been many situations that could have gone badly. I'm going to mention just a few. Try and remember how you felt during those times. Sue, remember when Jack made himself a target for the sniper or when he had his heart attack? Jack, remember the times Sue was taken, first with Dan Malone and then with Jonathan. How would either of you felt if something had gone wrong and you couldn't voice your feelings. I want both of you to remember Simon. What were you're feelings during that entire case._

_ "Take the advice of someone who has been there. Don't leave things unsaid, until it's too late."_

When the screen went black, Sue and Jack turned to each other only find that the other had tears in their eyes. No words were spoken, the just went into each other's arms and held each other for a long time.

When they stepped out onto the balcony the stars were shining in the clear night sky. Taped to the railing were two small envelopes. One addressed to Jack and the other to Sue. They both recognized them immediately as the letters they had written earlier in the week. Jack reached for the one with Sue's name, removed it from the railing and handed it to her. Sue did the same with her letter for Jack.

Sue opened her letter and began to read.

_Dear Sue,_

_ I'm not very good with words. Every time I try to tell how I feel I stumble over the words_

_ And end up saying something dumb. I am so grateful for your presence in my life. I am_

_ A better man because of it. You are my best friend, next to Bobby. I can tell you anything._

_ You are my life, my heart, my soul._

_ I love you Sue Thomas. I'll love you forever._

_ Love always,_

_ Jack_

Jack likewise was reading his letter.

_Dearest Jack,_

_I can't begin to express what your friendship has meant to me these last three years. You  
accepted me as I am. You are kind, generous, caring and my best friend. You are my rock,  
my defender, my love. You have my heart and I never want you to give it back to me._

_It's this simple, I love you, Jack Hudson._

_Love forever,_

_Sue_

They both looked up from their letters at the same moment. Jack stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Sue's waist and pulled her to him.

"I've seen all the evidence and I don't just believe, I know, I love you, Sue Thomas. Forever."

Sue smiled through her tears of joy. "I know I love you too, Jack Hudson.

He captured her lips with his and she responded. This kiss said more than all the words, all the pictures, all the advice that could have been given. They were in love, and together. Nothing could take this moment from them.


End file.
